Itaconate, in high demand in the chemical industry, is a precursor compound commonly used in the manufacture of various products, such as acrylic fibers, rubbers, artificial diamonds, and lenses. Certain filamentous fungi (e.g., Ustilago, Helicobasidium, and Aspergillus) convert monosaccharides to this compound. Currently, industrial production of itaconate relies mainly on the fermentation of native itaconate—producing microorganisms such as Aspergillus terreus. Aspergillus terreus grows slowly and does not produce itaconate in its spore-forming stage. There is a need for a method that produces itaconate in high yield.